


Three Dances

by froxyn



Series: Silly Song Trilogy [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Three Dances

Title: Three Dances  
Author: Froxyn  
Show: Doctor Who  
Pairing: Rose/Ten  
Rating: FRT  
Timeline: Starts at about two months before Army of Ghosts.  
Synopsis: Rose and the Doctor danced three times to one song... _their_ song.  
Author’s Note: Thanks to [fairygothmum](http://fairygothmum.livejournal.com) for the beta!

 

The Doctor was on his way to the spare parts room when he heard a now very familiar song. He laughed softly, silently wondering when the TARDIS would get annoyed enough to refuse to play the compact disc that had seemingly found a permanent home in the stereo.

Three weeks ago, Rose had pulled him into Virgin on their last trip to London. He paused his thought and sighed as he mentally corrected himself. HMV, it was now. Rose kept correcting him, but…to him, it would always be Virgin. Because that’s where he’d picked up his second copy of the White Album. The TARDIS could be a bit hard on vinyl at times.

He shook his head to clear the rambling thought and continued with his original. Rose had pulled him into _HMV_ on their last trip to London, as was her custom. She’d developed a habit of picking up some music from each period of time they visited...in whatever form was the most popular at the time.

The year had been 2010 and they had finally been successful in their hunt for the Parshing Monolith. After returning it to its home on Jerashu and restoring peace on the planet, they had decided to head back to Earth for a break. He’d willingly followed her down the aisles, pausing here and there to flip through a random stack of cd’s...looking for nothing in particular, just waiting for something to catch his eye.

Rose had another method of picking music...and that included reading through the UK Albums Chart, or the closest equivalent. After being dragged into some random record store for the third time, the Doctor had realized that she always bought the album that was listed at number fifty-four. When he’d questioned her about it, she had merely smiled.

Their trip to HMV on a warm summer day in 2010 had been no different. And twenty minutes later, they had walked back into the sunshine...holding hands and laughing as Rose swung the bag that held her latest purchase.

After listening to it once, Rose had put it into constant rotation...and it could always be found in the carousel on the stereo. He had to admit, it was a good album. He just wasn’t sure that the TARDIS was as enamoured with it. Judging by the way the lights dimmed each time the first song on the album started, he was fairly certain that it was getting close to being banned.

His smile grew as he stopped and leaned against the doorframe. There was an open bottle of nail polish on the small table against the wall...and watching her lightly shake her hands as she danced across the room, singing along to the song, he assumed that she’d just finished painting her nails.

He briefly entertained the thought of announcing himself, but...it was so rare to watch her like this. His Rose...with not a care in the world, dancing and singing...and not running for her life on some random planet or spaceship. He swallowed as he felt a gentle twinge in his left heart...which was then echoed in his right.

That twinge had been there for months...and was on the verge of becoming much more than a twinge. So far, he’d been able to tame the urge to let the twinge grow.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to do so.

“Hey you...” Rose called, grinning brightly at him when she finally noticed that she wasn’t alone.

“Hey you...” He pushed away from the doorframe, sliding his hands into his pockets as he walked into the room and gestured towards the stereo with a tilt of his head. “You know that she’s going to ban that soon, yeah?”

“Who?” Rose asked, furrowing her brow.

“The TARDIS.” The Doctor replied with a smile. “She did the same to me with the White Album after it was released.”

“She wouldn’t dare!” Rose rolled her eyes and reached out to grab his arm.

“Don’t be so sure.” He laughed, looking down at his arm as she tugged his hand out of his pocket. “What are you doing?”

“Bullying you into a dance.” She grinned, the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he shook his head. “Not to this song, you’re not.”

Rose’s eyes sparkled. “Next song then? It’s slower...might be better for your aging Time Lord body...”

“Oi!” He narrowed his eyes into a glare that was meant to be menacing.

She laughed loudly and slipped her hand into his. His glare wasn’t all that menacing...in fact, she found it more adorable than menacing.

“Come on...I know you can dance. I’ve seen you bop around the console when you thought I was busy doing something else.” She gave him a wink and laced their fingers together as she pulled him into the centre of the room. “You’ve even danced with me before.”

“That was a long time ago.” The Doctor mumbled, swallowing reflexively as the current song started its wind down. “And I was a different man then.”

“Oh...” Rose paused and then offered him a small smile, sliding her hands up the lapels of his jacket before clasping her fingers together at the back of his neck. “Well, I’m sure you'll be able to handle a dance...won’t you?”

He nodded slowly, not willing to tell her that _that_ wasn’t exactly what he’d meant. His former self hadn’t had... _feelings_...for her. At least, not the kind of feelings he was having for her now...not when they’d shared a dance. But, he was a different man now...and he could feel that twinge grow at an exponential rate as he slid his arms around her waist.

He thought once about stepping back...ending the dance before it really got started. But, that thought was quickly abandoned when she smiled up at him...swaying gently in his arms. He allowed her to lead the dance and he followed with little hesitation. And when she rested her cheek against his chest, he allowed his eyes to close.

He was sure that he’d relish this moment for years to come.

She smiled as she felt his arms tighten around her, but successfully stopped her fingers from stroking the nape of his neck or slipping into the soft hair covering the back of his head. She wanted to tell him that she thought of him as more than a friend, but...this wasn’t the right time. Even as she listened to his hearts thump in rhythm to the music, she knew that she’d never be able to explain what she was feeling. Not right now.

Hopefully, soon...but, right now she was more than happy to be held in his embrace and share one dance with him.

* * *

 _Three weeks later..._

 

“Dance with me...”

The Doctor lifted his eyes from the book he was reading, but didn’t lift his head. The result was him staring at her over the top rim of his glasses, his eyebrow slowly arching.

“What?”

“Dance with me.” Rose repeated with a smile. “It’s been ages since we’ve danced.”

“It’s been less than a month, I hardly think that classifies as being ‘ages’.” He replied, finally lifting his head so that he was looking at her through the lenses of his glasses. “But...life hasn’t exactly been conducive to dancing lately, has it?”

“No, not really...” She gestured towards the stereo in the corner of the room and shrugged a shoulder. “Good song though.”

He cleared his throat and closed the book, placing it on the table with one hand as he removed his glasses with the other. “You know...typically, I only dance at weddings. Historically, that is...unless I’m being bullied into one. And I can’t remember the last time I had a wedding to go to...nor does it feel like I’m being bullied.”

Rose sighed...and he clearly heard the resignation in the soft sound. He tilted his head and regarded her closely.

“Are you okay?”

“ ‘Course I’m okay. I just thought...nevermind.” Her smile faded as she ran her fingers through her hair. “Go back to your book...I can keep myself entertained.”

His brow furrowed as she turned and started walking towards the door. “Wait, Rose...”

She stopped and turned to face him, her hand on the doorframe. “Yeah?”

“This is a fairly _atypical_ situation.” He took a deep breath and stood up, gesturing vaguely with his left hand. “I’m not sure I can dance to this though...”

Rose took a step back towards him, a hopeful look on her face. “If I find something a little slower?”

“And maybe something with a beat that’s actually followable?” He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “This may be a good song, but...it’s a bit of a hopeless song for a dance. Especially for me...”

“You’re a better dancer than you like to let on.” Her bright smile returned as she gave him a nod and quickly made her way over to the large cd rack against the far wall. “But, I’m sure I can find something.”

He nodded, exhaling slowly as he watched her, lowering his voice to a whisper that only he could hear. “I’m sure you can.”

She ran her finger along the spines of the cds, obviously looking for something in particular. He chuckled softly and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“You know...if you’d actually organize them, you might be able to find what you’re after...quicker.”

She glanced over at him as she pulled a cd from the rack. “I have a system...and it works for me.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “And what system is that? Because...I haven’t been able to figure it out.”

Rose laughed and pushed a button on the stereo, sending the room into musiclessness as she switched the cds. “As if I’m going to tell you what my system is. You’re clever...I’m sure you’ll get it sooner or later.”

The lights dimmed for a moment and the Doctor felt the TARDIS’ distinctive groan. He grinned as he pulled his left hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair.

“I bet you ten quid that she bans it within three more plays of that cd.”

Rose rolled her eyes as she made her way back to him and grabbed his hand. “First of all...I’m not making any bet with you that has anything to do with the TARDIS.”

He had the audacity to look surprised.

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll cheat.” She laughed, reaching for the remote. “Second of all...I like dancing with you to this song. Or at least I did last time.”

He tilted his head in a silent question as she tossed the remote back onto the table when the song started. She smiled up at him and shrugged a shoulder before sliding her arms around his neck.

“It’s...kinda like our song, you know?”

“We’ve danced to this song once...” He stated, wrapping his arms around her as she started to move to the music. “How can it be _our_ song after one dance?”

Sadness flickered in her dark eyes for just a moment. Just long enough for him to wonder if he’d actually seen it.

“Well...it makes me think of you.” Rose stated softly, biting her bottom lip before continuing. “And... _us_. You know, if one of us...left.”

His fingers tightened against her back as he stared into her eyes. “Thought you said you were staying with me forever?”

“Well, yeah...that’s the plan.” Rose offered him a tender smile as her thumb gently stroked the back of his neck. “But, sometimes things happen...things change. Sometimes.”

“Not this time.” The Doctor said with a certainty that caused Rose’s eyes to widen. “You promised me forever...and I plan on holding you to that, Rose Tyler.”

As her smile grew and her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck, he realized that it was useless to try to stop the sensation that was once a mere twinge. The harder he tried, the more insistent it became.

He loved her...and there was nothing he could do to change that fact. But, he couldn’t tell her. Not when she was smiling at him like she was. Not when she trusted him to keep her safe.

Because once he told her, all of that would fly right out the proverbial window. And her safety was paramount to him.

One day he’d tell her.

Once he could guarantee her safety.

* * *

 _Five weeks later..._

 

The Doctor was grinning before he even walked into the room. His grin turned to laughter when he found her lying on the couch, feet hanging over the arm, singing along to the song as she absently flipped through a magazine. Hearing him laugh, she lowered the magazine and lifted her head to look at him.

“What?”

“This is the third time that I’ve heard this since she lifted the ban...she’s like me, you know. One warning...that’s it. If you’re not careful, she’ll put a lifetime ban on it.” He paused, watching her mouth drop open and her eyes widen.

She rolled her eyes when she saw the playful wink. “No, she won’t...”

“Nah...” He agreed with a bright smile, moving closer to her and holding out his hand. “She’s more forgiving than I am.”

She glanced at his hand as he wiggled his fingers at her. “What?”

“Our song’s next...” He replied, reaching down to wrap his fingers around her wrist. “And I’d like one more dance before she bans it again, yeah?”

She laughed as he tugged her up, the magazine falling to the floor...immediately forgotten as he pulled her to the centre of the room. She smiled up at him as he held her close...closer than he had the previous two times they’d danced to this song.

“You gonna lead this time?”

He returned her smile and allowed the fingers of his right hand to soothingly rub the small of her back. “You gonna sing this time?”

“Want me to?” She countered as her fingers slipped into the hair covering the back of his head.

He nodded slowly, fighting the urge to close his eyes as she played with his hair. “I’ve always loved hearing you sing.”

Their song began before she had a chance to respond to his softly spoken statement. And then his hands were on her hips, guiding her as he carefully led her across the room instead of gently swaying together. His smile grew as she sang the words, perfectly in tune with the song...and gazing into his eyes, as if the words had been written especially for him.

He forgot all about the dance, content to just listen to her...to watch the emotions dance in her eyes. He wondered if she was aware of what she was showing him. And as her hand moved to the side of his neck, her thumb gliding along his jaw...he hoped that she was very aware of what he could see.

He sighed softly when the song ended. Why she’d deemed such a short song to be their song, he wasn’t sure. He shook his head and chuckled when she attempted to get him to dance to the next song as well.

“You know I won’t dance to this, Rose.”

“The mighty Time Lord...afraid to dance a ‘fast’ dance.” She grinned teasingly as she stepped back, slowly trailing her hands down the lapels of his jacket.

He gave an offended huff and caught her right hand in his left before she could walk away. “First of all, there’s no way that this could be considered a ‘fast’ dance. Faster than our song, perhaps...but, it’s not exactly a club hit, now is it? Second of all...I could easily dance to this...but, I just...prefer not to.”

Rose laughed, a hearty laugh that warmed the Doctor’s soul. He chuckled to himself, thinking how completely corny that sounded...though so very true. Her laughter was apparently contagious and it wasn’t long before they were both laughing at the absurdity of the entire situation.

For Rose, picturing the Doctor in a nightclub...his trenchcoat swirling around him as he danced...was enough to keep her laughing until she felt as though she couldn’t breathe. For the Doctor, hearing her gasp for breath...the tears of laughter in her eyes as she tried to explain her mental image of him...

They found themselves laughing hysterically through the entire song, fingers entwined as the music pumped through the speakers of the stereo system. If either of them noticed the lights in the room dim slightly, they didn’t mention it. The TARDIS bit back her groan, especially when their laughter began to fade...replaced by soft chuckles as the Doctor wiped his fingers through the wet streaks on Rose’s face.

Even the TARDIS gave a soft sigh as the music progressed into the next song. She dimmed the lights a little further as the Doctor cupped Rose’s cheek in the palm of his hand. There was no doubt that all three were intently listening to the lyrics. As many times as this song had been played...this was the first time that the Doctor and Rose were staring into one another’s eyes and truly _listening_.

Throwing caution to the wind, Rose made the first move...rising up on her toes as she moved her hand to the back of his head and gently drew his mouth to hers. If she was surprised by the fact that he didn’t resist, she didn’t show it.

She kissed him slowly, lips caressing lips only. As she was debating whether or not to deepen the kiss, his lips parted...granting her access to his mouth if she wanted it.

Apparently she did...as she wasted no time in slipping her tongue into his mouth. He heard a muffled moan as her tongue stroked his...and he wasn’t exactly surprised when he realized that it had come from him.

Cradling her face in his hands, he took control of the kiss...smiling inwardly when she groaned as he explored her mouth with his tongue. When he felt her hands on his chest, her fingers curling in the material of his shirt, he ended the kiss...resting his forehead against hers as they both panted for breath.

She pressed one more soft kiss to his lips before leaning back and looking into his eyes. She rubbed her hand over his right heart and smiled as she felt it pound under her touch.

“I’m not alone in this, am I?” She asked, still breathing heavily.

He shook his head, sliding his fingers through her hair before gently tucking a strand behind her ear. “Neither am I. So, it seems.”

“So it seems.” She echoed, a smile playing on her lips. “What now?”

His eyes darted to her lips before returning to meet her gaze. “Now as in...this very moment? Or now as in...later?”

She narrowed her eyes slightly and then laughed gently. “Now as in the human meaning of ‘now’. Like...right now. Because now means now and later means later.”

“Quite right...” He murmured, fingers gliding along the collar of her shirt. “You, uh...you mentioned wanting to go see your mum. Earlier, that is...gifts of bazoolium and cups of tea...”

She nodded slowly and ran her finger along the knot of his tie, desire flickering in her eyes as he shivered. “Can...we do that later?”

He smiled, nodding before his words even formed. “And...now?”

“Well...” She returned his smile, glancing at his lips. “We could...kiss a bit more...”

He exhaled slowly and waited for her eyes to return to his. “We could.”

She tilted her head slightly, a little confused by his response. “Unless...you don’t want to?”

“Oh...” He shook his head and ran the pad of his thumb along her bottom lip. “No...no, I want to. It’s just...”

“Just?” She prompted when he trailed off. He blushed lightly and she grinned, thinking it was probably the most adorable she’d ever seen him look. “Just...what, Doctor?”

He hesitated for just a second...and then smiled, his blush fading. “It’s just...if we kiss like that again, I’ll want more.”

When she merely stared at him, still grinning but barely reacting to his statement, he cleared his throat. “But...you know, if – ”

She interrupted him quickly. “I was just thinking that I don’t need to kiss you again to want more.”

His smile shone brightly in his dark eyes. “Oh?”

“Wanted more before I kissed you.” She admitted, toying with the knot of his tie with her right hand as she draped her left arm over his shoulder. “But...we can take this as slow as you want...”

He leaned down and gently brushed his lips across hers. “Alright if we go to your mum’s tomorrow?”

She chuckled as she nodded. “Or...even the day after.”

He grinned and lowered his mouth back to hers, thinking that the day after sounded much better than tomorrow. He briefly considered breaking the kiss long enough to tell her what she meant to him. But, as his tie came free and his shirt was being unbuttoned, he decided that it could wait.

They’d have plenty of time for words later. Besides...didn’t actions speak louder than words anyway?

 

 **~ End**

Concluding Notes:

 _Their_ song is Silly Song by Scouting for Girls. The song that they shared their first kiss to is Blue As Your Eyes by the same band, same album. (Excellent album by the way…I highly recommend it!)


End file.
